a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial cable joint, and more particularly, to a coaxial cable joint disposed at a cable and having a leakproof plastic cover accommodated in the interior thereof, so as to accomplish leakproof purposes while having easy assembly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 4 showing a conventional joint a disposed at a coaxial cable for video display, the joint a comprises a hollow tube a1 penetrated with a passage a11, such that a core wire b1 of a coaxial cable b is placed within the passage a11; an insulation rubber b2 provided at the outer periphery of the coaxial cable b and enveloped around one end of the tube a1; screw threads a12 and a hex nut a13 provided at the tube a1; a contracted neck portion c1 formed at one end provided with a screw nut c for fastening the screw nut c onto the other end of the tube a1 not enveloped with the insulation rubber b2, and for further fixing the coaxial cable b in the tube a1; a hollow plastic sleeve d located in the screw nut c, so that when the screw nut c is fastened in a direction toward the tube a1, the insulation rubber b1 of the coaxial cable b is entirely enclosed for that the closer the screw nut c approaches the tube a1, the tighter the contracted neck portion c1 becomes around one end of a plastic sleeve d because of the tightening by the contracted neck portion c1 of the screw nut c. Also, plastic material of the plastic sleeve d is deformed due to compressing. As a result, the coaxial cable b is prevented from leaking of water into the interior thereof using the blocking of the plastic sleeve d.
However, in the prior joint a, two hand tools have to be utilized to respectively clamp the joint a and the screw nut c, and forces of opposite directions are imposed in order to fasten the screw nut c toward the direction of the tube a1; hence being complicated regarding to the assembly thereof.
Also, sizes of the joint a and the screw nut c are rather small that it is quite inconvenient during rotation of the hand tools for assembly, and the fastening processes are consequently prolonged. Considering the prevalence of cable TV nowadays, constructions may become relatively slow when cable TV constructors are obligated to set up the aforesaid prior joint a at two ends of each cable one after another, and thus delaying construction speed of putting up cables.
In the view of the aforesaid shortcomings, the primary object of the invention is to provide a coaxial cable joint having a leakproof plastic sheath accommodated in the interior thereof, so as to accomplish leakproof purposes while having easy assembly.
In accordance with the invention, at one end of a coaxial cable is provided with a joint comprising an inner tube whose one end is accommodated by an outer tube and the other end is disposed with a color ring and a metal ring. In the metal ring and the inner tube is inserted with an inner insertion pipe, and between the inner insertion pipe and the metal ring is disposed with an oval ring in order to place the coaxial cable through one end of the inner tube and to push the inner tube into the outer tube, such that a center cable of the coaxial cable is penetrated through the inner insertion pipe, while leaving the center cable free of contact with the inner insertion pipe and a tubular cable of the coaxial cable in contact and accommodating around the inner insertion pipe. The characteristics of the invention are that, at a front end of the inner tube is an inner awl bore, and in the outer tube is placed with a leakproof plastic sheath provided with an outer awl bore at the interior thereof. Using the aforesaid structure, the inner tube is pushed into the outer tube to have the outer awl bore of the leakproof plastic sheath face the inner awl bore of the inner tube, and to slide the outer awl bore of the leakproof plastic sheath into the inner tube to further compress against the leakproof plastic sheath, thereby eliminating a gap between the coaxial cable and the outer tube by inflating the leakproof plastic sheath while having handy assembly.